1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a dummy cell array.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a cell array required for driving the device, and may further include a dummy cell array. In view of the increasingly high integration of semiconductor devices, a dummy cell array must be precisely designed.